


tell me what i'm waiting for

by bedroomdemo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, First Kiss, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer Romance, farmer au, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedroomdemo/pseuds/bedroomdemo
Summary: sicheng is stuck in dreaming, yuta keeps listening to the radio. summer feels so long this year.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	tell me what i'm waiting for

sicheng's eyes were leaden with exhaustion. heavy like how his back aches after hauling pounds of rice across the fields. the heaviness is much softer though, likeangels and clouds blurring his vision and carrying him through the wind.

the moisture of the clouds sticking to his skin feels like yuta's whispers against his ear, telling him about anything and everything that happened to him that particular day. every direction is tinged with pink and orange hues, he nearly reaches the sun until a familiar figure blocks everything else from view.

theres a pair of big eyes, mellow as always, pooling with fondness.

"why visit me in my dreams, yuta. you live next to me, is it so daunting to come see me?" 

"you're the one that dreamed me up in the first place, just open your eyes and visit me yourself."

he wakes up again. this time the stickiness on his skin doesn't feel like tender whispers tickling him but instead like warm wax collecting in the grooves of his neck. summertime heat. his red digital clock reads 4:30 AM, in an hour most of the world around him will be awake cooking breakfast and preparing for another day of work.

sicheng tries to stay silent, yet his footsteps sound like a child teetering against cold tile floors. yuta feels so far away from him as he crouches past his parent's wide open room door. 

_ yuta _ , he whispers into the elder's window. sicheng picks up a pebble idle on the ground, aiming it at yuta's head crowned with disheveled strands of hair. the small body wriggles under a thin cloth with flower patterns etched into it. big eyes turn around gazing at him.

"sicheng?"

"yea, open your window more, i need to get in." 

yuta complies, and sicheng slips through the window and into the empty space of the bed, right next to yuta. he notices yuta's radio perched up on a drawer. yuta brings it nearly everywhere, tuning it to the only music station that reaches their village. the station was playing some old 70s music on one of the hottest days of june. june 17th. it was the first time they held hands. he remembers the sweaty and sticky palms clutching onto one another.

"i came to visit you."

"at 4:45 in the morning?"

"it's urgent."

the soft big eyes once staring at him turned uneasy and nervous like raindrops rippling into the river before a storm. sicheng decides that he doesn't like making yuta sad.

"i want to kiss you, and thats all."

theres a pause in their breathing. pure silence. sicheng doesn't like silence either.

yuta cups the younger's face in his hands and kisses him. yuta smiles into it, sicheng's mouth tastes like citrus and droplets of tea. yuta's mouth is warm, still dry from sleep, but sicheng doesn't mind that at all. the heat in his ears rises until it fills the brims of his cheeks and nearly spills tears from his eyes, sicheng likes how this feels. he's never kissed someone before. yuta knows this. 

"goodnight, yuta."

yuta waves him goodbye.

sicheng dreams of radios floating in the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> im not good at writing but i miss yuwin


End file.
